Love and honor
by Startraveler93
Summary: What happens when man on a mission to find the key to save the world he calls home and a warrior, who protects the world that hold the key, cross path. When the fate of two different people intertwine.


A new beginning

Author's note: This is my second fanfic, and my first in romance. So I apologize if I can't transmit the characters feelings. Weather I am able to do so or not I'll leave up to your good judgement.

…

Jon smiled to himself has he felt the rock of the shuttle, from where he was steadily sitting with his safety harness tight around his chest and shoulders, has it flew into the atmosphere to reach space.

He just couldn't believe what was happening. And just a few days ago he was living in a small dirty apartment, in the most secluded levels of the city of New York.

Has the shuttle rose into the cold deps of space, he remembered well his life and how he got here.

He had been born to a couple of environmental defenders, Marta and James Brown. They had educated him the ways of God and the protection of all is creations. They had been strong spokesman in the group called the "Terraformers".

The group had begun in China and Denmark, in 2088, environmental idealists from both countries had gathered in Israel and had decided to form a small peaceful group that spoke against the corruption of governments and the control of the corporations, and more specifically the continued destruction of Earth ecosystem.

The group had been small at first but over the decades, as the situation of Earth worsened, it grew planet wide, even reaching the bio domes on the moon, incorporating members from all nations on Earth and colonies on the moon. Even wealthy people, a begun to secretly finance them. Allowing for more organized demonstration and the gathering of what remained of Earth's fauna and Flora has well as that of bio samples of those extinct. Although the group preferred non-violence, the massacre of Montana had changed, tens of thousands of people had come to block the RDA's exploitation of the Yellow stone park's thermal vents, the RDA had managed to persuade the US government to let them exploit the site under the promise of thermal energy, and a share of the profits. The greed struck politicians of coursed had jumped at the offer, and when the Terraformers had blocked the passage a group of joint US and RDA mercenaries had come to drive them away.

The Terraformers attempted a dialogue, but the troops hadn't been convinced, then when they attempted to physically remove the Terraformers and they resisted, they resisted and the troops opened fire killing hundreds and making the rest run for their lives. His parents had been murdered in that massacre.

After that the RDA, set up thermal extractors however the Yellow stone vents proved too unstable and an eruption occurred, destroying the extractors and the park has a result. The RDA soon abandoned the project.

Has for he had been taken in at 12 years old by the group, now is family, they had continued to finance is going to high-school, while teaching him all about the different methods and plans to save the environment. When he reached 18, he was chosen along with a dozen other quantitates, for what would be the most ambitious project the Terraformers had ever taken, the infiltration of Pandora.

Apparently their leaders had devised a plan that would save the Earth and its treasures, although they weren't specific has for the nature of that plan, they said that the key for it would be on Pandora. They had already managed to infiltrate several governments, including the RDA, but they had never been able to infiltrate Pandora.

He and the other candidates had been sent to Terraformers bases all over the world to learn, the different the different environments of Earth and survive in them by pure experience, has well has learn the different values of the peoples they were going to represent, and also combat training through some of their former military members, who came from the armed forces from around the world, has well in training in sabotage. Since the Yellow stone massacre the Terraformers had invested themselves in their own armed forces, and sabotage experts although due to their non-violence policy they used them has a last resort and even then they tried to avoid the loss of lives, only attacking in self-defense.

They were then sent on missions, for instance he remembered when they destroyed an oil rig in the Pacific Ocean, they had sounded the alarm to simulate a pressure failure, evacuating the rig, and then they had come in and destroyed it.

Anyway, after three years of this all the candidates, by then they were already friends, were evaluated and he was chosen, has the best option for this mission.

They financed is going to the University, kept him in a bad apartment to simulate a struggling to get by men, has he took a linguistics course. He went to a RDA blood clinic for blood donation, were one of their infiltrate men deliberately switch is sample with that of another candidate for the Avatar program. By the time it was realized the switch up, the Avatar had already begun development and due to the billion cost of making a single the RDA, was forced to employ him or see that money go to waste.

Two men had come too had to his apartment and he had accepted.

"And now here I Am.", he silently thought to himself.

The shuttle suddenly docked with the Venture Star, one of the 10 ships the RDA had who kept the supply chain to Pandora.

Half an hour later has he floated his way through the corridors he looked at the faces of others getting to their respective cryo-chambers? Most of them were grunts, visibly only interested in the money they were going to make from this, in other words the kind of people he despised, although he was careful not to show it. It would be stupid to make himself suspicious right on the beginning of the journey by throwing looks at them. Plus despite everything he had no interest in revenge against the RDA or people like this soldiers: Revenge never accomplished anything, he could remember several chapters in history to prove it, and could blind you to your objective, one of the reasons the Terraformers always sent their recruits on initiations around the globe, understanding others helped recognizing people has people therefore reduced the desire for violence. No he was here for something greater than himself, and that was all that mattered to him.

Although it was pretty infuriating to hear, during the whole trip up, the soldiers about how many blue asses they were going kick. The ignorant morons were probably referring to the Na'vi. He had heard of the mysterious blue skinned aliens from the distant and dangerous moon, although truth be told he knew just a little about their culture, he had prioritized knowing Pandora's flora and wildlife, since he thought it would be closer to is objective, and he had no idea whether or not the Na'vi would fit in this objective.

Pandora was another world, the only other one known to hold life, and if it hadn't been enough to ravage their beloved Earth the RDA had begun decades ago to mine the moon for unobtainium, a mineral which floated when subjected to the proper conditions. Has a result another world was suffering, has for the Na'vi the situation with them wasn't very clear on Earth, since RDA was very vague about them, there were rumors of animosity between the local tribes and the RDA base, and sometimes of the occasional skirmish. Knowing the RDA, Jon suspected the situation wasn't good.

And he still wasn't clear on what is objective was, he knew they wanted im to on occasion delay the RDA's operation on Pandora, but that was only a secondary objective, and one is superiors had been very clear that he should ignore if it threatened the main objective, he was only to make risks if necessary. All he knew is that he had to follow the instructions once he arrived and then is objective would be revealed to him.

Has he arrived to his designated cryo-chamber, and started putting is things in the locker nearby, with is name on it. And has he did so he thought about Pandora, and how the stories of the moon had both frightened him and fascinated him, he couldn't help think that how the fate of both worlds were in his hands.

He had inquired about this to his superiors and friends, the other candidates who were with them; he had asked if he is mission involved only helping Earth, or also Pandora. They had told him he was supposed to be helping Earth, but since the key to saving Earth was on Pandora it would be hypocritical of their part not to save Pandora since it offered Earth salvations. Plus their leaders said that if the plan worked, the RDA wouldn't be able to exploit the world, so helping Earth would help Pandora.

However is priority was Earth, since it was dying, while Pandora was still mostly unexplored despite the considerable damage the RDA had done, Pandora still had plenty of time.

Has he got inside is cryo-chamber he thought about how his friends were counting on him, he may have been only a 23 years old young man, but he had been educated and trained for years for a moment such as this and he knew he wouldn't let them down.

He knew it even as he closed is cryo-chamber, when the officers ordered them to, that this may be a one way trip. And has the fluids began to spur from the intravenous tubes into is body, and the deep freeze begun to put him for the six years long sleep, he wondered what would he find in this mysterious world?

…

In the night, the plants shone with bright light rendering the surroundings beautiful has the nocturnal wildlife began its song, and the sea wind flew through the trees bringing a salty sent to the mucky forest. Despite the sound of animals in the night the little river was peaceful, until six figures jumped from the shadows and landed on the long grass near the water, causing the fan lizards, who had been resting on them, to quickly open their skinned wings and fly off by the dozens to safety causing a beautiful spectacle of bright yellow light. This caused the six Na'vi present to laugh, they even attempted to catch a few, two even managed to do so but they quickly released them has they intended no harm to the creatures.

"The kenten appear to be many tonight", said a smiling Niala.

"That's because it's mating season young one", said the confident tone of Sylwanin, an older hunter.

"What! Then we just interrupted their bonds!" said Leimu, the young Na'vi with a little nervous voice.

"Do not worry, Leimu they'll find each other again" said a smiling Neytiri, another broken warrior.

"Yes, they have each other's scent they'll meet again", said calmly Guena, Niala's younger sister.

"Very good young one", said Sylwanin in response.

Niala gave congratulation look to her younger sibling. They were both daughters of Valuana, the best warrior of the Julomaniya clan; the clan was considered one of the most diverse of the regions, since it was in a central location between several clans. The hometree was in the outskirts of the jungles, near its border with the plains in the south, home to the hoarse clans, with the coast on its west side only a kilometer away opening to the eastern sea, which if you followed north you would find the Ikran people. And finally west the jungle continued well into the omaticaya territory.

Being between these diverse clans, the Julomaniya had gained a little bit from all the cultures surrounding them, since they had access to the plains, forest and sea. And would often receive visitors from other clans, such was the case with Neytiri and Sylwanin, the two older huntress were the daughters of both the Omaticaya clan leader and Tsahìk.

The two had come to visit the clan, which had honored them all and Valuana had asked them to take them both in the forest to evaluate, and maybe even teach a few things more, about such an environment. Although Niala and Guena had insisted that Leimu and Panami, other visitors to come. Leimu was a young man from the hoarse clans of the plains, younger than Niala but slightly older than Guena, he was the most nervous since he was used to big open space. Guena was the one who insisted for him to come, so he may learn about the forest she claimed, although Niala suspected Guena might have simply wanted to see if Leimu saw her in her environment has a strong huntress in an attempt to peak is interest, since she seemed to find any excuse to bump into him.

Has for Panami, she was from the Ikran people; about the same age has Niala. The two had become, close friends, and has such they visited each other has much has they could. A good thing her clan was the closest.

"Now everyone up this tree", said Sylwanin, much to the confusion of the four youngsters and even Neytiri.

"Sister its hardly nightfall, we should bring them back", said a worried Neytiri.

"And we will, after we do this last thing", she said with confidence.

They all climbed the trees branches, their agile limbs finding the right places to put their feet, although Leimu had more difficulty and while Panami had an easier time due to her behind used to cliffs. Until finally they reached the top.

"Now look up everyone and look at the stars", said Sylwanin.

They all watched and their widened with delight, has they watched the stars shining over them.

"Each of these stars may contain several worlds, young ones. And a few of theses may have other people in them" said Sylwanin a thoughtful look on her face, she then pointed to one of the stars and said: "That one for example is were Earth is, the home of the humans."

They all got a disturbed look on their face, and Niala knew very well why. The humans or sky people were rarely a pleasant subject.

"A shame they didn't stay there" said Leimu. "They destroy and pillage and for what? Some rocks?"

Niala agreed, the humans' behavior was absurd, although to her surprise Sylwanin said, "It may surprise to know that some of them once though similarly to us, and some still do."

Niala got shocked at that: "There are, how do you know of this?"

"Augustine's school", answered Neytiri.

"There is good in all living things, even in the sky people's hearts. Doctor Augustine is proof of that, she is a been good for our people."

"Maybe we will visit her school then someday" said Panami.

"Yes, but why did you reference this Sylwanin." asked Niala.

"Augustine just told us today this morning that this day is the day one of their space vessels, or sky canoes will depart Earth and reach us in six years from now."

"Hopefully they will be bringing people like Augustine then, "said Leimu.

"Maybe you will meet them", said Sylwanin.

And they continued looking to the stars, almost hoping they could catch sight of the vessel slowly approaching.


End file.
